The Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Winds
by Souldragon12
Summary: We all know who Neri is. She's a hero and mage and the daughter of the most feared Mage in the sea. But before all that, she was just as timid and gentle as a deer. Following what happened in Chapter 8 of DotWM, we see how Neri became who she is now.


The Legend of Zelda: Heroine of Winds

**A/N: Hey everyone in and on Fanfiction! I'm back and I'm ready to write...**

**So, you read Daughter of the Wind Mage right? Remember chapter 8? Well if you don't then get your lazy ass to my profile and read it.**

**Anyways this story is how Neri became the girl you all know and love! I hope you enjoy it!**

_As always, Love comes in all sizes, all we have to do is find it._

_This story goes out to the following: Nevet1212 from Youtube for the creation of the stroy, Minda Hytwilian for helping me with Daughter of the Wind Mage, and my loving boyfriend and best friend Guy Silverburg. This one is for you! _

**Chapter 1! Meet the Half Dragon of Outset!**

The day was warm, the sky was bright, and the sea was ever turning and chruning.

The twonsfolk of Outset were doing what they nomally doing.

There were four small figures sitting on the beach, two male the two female.

The first boy, was about 11 years of age wearing a bright green tunic and a matching cap. He had blond hair and dark brown eyes.

On his back was a blue Mirror Shield and in his hand was a stick. Yes a stick.

The boy's name was Link, the Hero of Winds.

Other boy right beside him looked exactly like Link, only his hair was snowy white and the eye were dark red. Unlike Link who wore a green tunic, this boy wore one like his, only it was black, with matching cap.

This boy was Lisat, and he was Link's older twin. Like Link, he also wore a Mirror Shield only his was red.

"Big Brother, do you and Lisat really have to go away?" a small girl with blond hair done in pigtails asked, her dark eyes almost filled with tears. She was wearing a wine red dress with a skull design on it.

Link hugged the girl and so did Lisat. "Yes Aryll. But don't worry. We'll write. And don't look so sad! You have Neri here to keep you and Grandma company right?"

Link looked at the other girl, who was standing at the edge of the beach. She was about ten or evelen. She had light tan skin and Long bronze hair with silvery lavender hightlights. Her eyes were bright sea green and she was wearing a snow white dress that stopped at her thighs she also wore pink combat boots.

The girl snapped to attention. "Huh? What...Oh right! Yes Aryll you'll always have your loving pet dragon!" she joked.

The thing that was different about Neri was the fact that she wasn't a full human, she was in fact half dragon.

She had lived with Link's family for as long as she could remember and without ever knowing where she came form.

All she knew that when she was three, her mother had brought to the lonely little island and had died soon after. Link's Grandma saw that she had nowhere to go and took her in, knowing what she was.

Her mother was buried on a small nearby cove under a white cherry tree that forever stayed in bloom.

The only thing Neri had lefted of her mother was a white Ocarina which she could play well.

Neri then turned her gaze on Link. "Are you sure you'll be alright with just that stick? I mean I know your cable of defending yourself, but a stick?"

Link rolled his eyes and watched Lisat set up the sail of the boat they were going to use.

"Of course! Neri you worry to much. I'll be fine. It's not like Ganondorf is going to come back and I need my sword."

Neri sighed, Link had turned out to be a fine hero, but he was reckless if not hardheaded.

"I guess your right...but..." she gazed out to the open sea. She had not been looking forward to this. When Link told them he and Lisat were leaving to explore a new island that wasn't on the chart, Neri had been worried about the fact that something bad might happen to one of them.

"Hey! We got a good wind blowing Link! We'd better not lose it!" Lisat called from the boat.

Link nodded and hugged that both of them. "Alright! We're off. I promise as soon as I get some paper and pen, I'll write!"

He then ran and hopped into the boat just as the wind began to push the boat to a northwest path.

Neri and Aryll stood and waved as the boat vashied over the horizion.

A little later, as the sun began to set, Neri told Grandma that she would go and vist her mother's resting place.

"Alright Neri but don't stay too long. A really bad storm is coming, and I don't want you flying in that rough wheather." Grandma told the girl as a white light engulfed the her.

When it faded, a small snow-silver-white dragon with fairy like wings and large bright green eyes was in Neri's place.

The dragon nodded and said with Neri's voice, "I understand Grandma. I won't be gone for no longer than a half an hour."

As she spread her wings and pushed of the sand, storm clouds were gathering, turning the golden sky into twilight black. The island and the sea below were thrown into premature night and everything took on a demoinc appearce.

However, Neri took no notice of it and kept flying onward to the cove.

If Neri had turned back and waited til the storm blew over, then she would have never had that fateful encouter with an evil older than she had ever imagined.


End file.
